The 0th: Past to Present
by zero-amu
Summary: What if,Just what if,the founder of Vongola is a Woman?And is the sister of the Primo and her name is Zero.One day she got sent to the present during the Vongola 1st Mafia War!And she landed in Tsuna house!Now she has to survive pretending to be dead!
1. Chapter 1

**Rose: Minna-san~**

**Tsuna: E-eh? Where am I?**

**Reborn: Ciaossu!**

**Rose: Ne-ne Reborn can you get Zero for me? Please?**

**Zero: No need him to get me... I'm here.**

**Rose: Eek! Don't scare me like that! Zero tell us about yourself!**

**Zero: Never.**

**Rose: Fine! I will dig out your profile next time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own KHR or the Characters! Only the story and Zero!**

**Zero: You don't own me...**

-/+Past-/+

"Everyone! Beware of those Bazooka that the enemy are shooting at us! They will sent you to some other places!" commanded the Right-hand-man,G, of Vongola 0th as missiles, bombs and bazooka came flying towards them. The 0th, fighting along with her brother, the 1st, use their Box weapons. Box weapons are already in use in the pass, variables different rings are produced by the Vongola secretly and some were stolen by the enemy, the Bongola, whose boss was one of the Vongola members who causes riots and the 0th kick him out and in anger, he created Bongola, whose now an enemy of the Vongola.

"0th! Watch out!" shouted G just as one of the bazooka which the side of the bazooka wrote: "100+ years" landed on the 0th. "Boss!" roared those who saw this incident especially the 1st.

-/+Present-/+

Gokudera Hayato and Yammoto Takeshi gathered in Tsuna's room 1 month after the battle with Byakuran. "Tsuna, you feeling better?" asked Yammoto. "You this baseball freak, of'cos 10th will be ok!" shouted Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun, Yammoto-kun, relax. I'm ok! Oh right, where's Reborn?" said Tsuna as he look around. Just as he look up, Zero clash into Tsuna''s room, landing on him, unconscious. "1-10th! You, are you ok?" said Gokudera worriedly. "Y-yeah." replied Tsuna as he move Zero away, picking himself up. "Who is she anyway?" questioned Gokudera, "look! 10th, she got boxes with her and her fingers are full of rings! What in her hands?" As he touch it, he got shock! "W-what the... Forget it..."

**Rose: Zero, stop being so persistent! Just be a good girl and be own by me :)**

**Zero: Never...**

**Rose: Fine. One day you are going to be mine! :p**

**Reborn: Why is the story so short?**

**Rose: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you all at the beginning, each chapter will only be quite short .**

**Pls R&R! (Rate & Review)**

-/+A few hours later... Zero POV-/+

"O-Ouch. Where am I?" I mumbled as I try to get up. "Ah! Raging Heart! Cooling Heart, others you all ok?" "Yes, my master" replied all. "Now I have to figure out where am I!" I thought seriously as she took her Vongola cape and things and jump out of the window...


	2. Chapter 2

Rose: Minna-san!

Zero: Shut up.

Rose: *sob* Zero-chan is evil to me! *sob*

Zero: DISCLAIMER: Rose Do NOT own KHR or the characters or ME only the story.

Chapter 2: The Search

-/+A few hours later... Zero POV-/+

"O-Ouch. Where am I?"mumbled I."Ah! Raging Heart! Cooling Heart, others you all ok?" "Yes, my master" replied all."Now I have to figure out where am I!" I thought seriously as I took my Vongola cape, things and jump out of the window...

-/+Living Room-/+

"I wonder if the girl is ok..." thought Tsuna as he took 2 sets of clothes as Gokudera and Yammoto are staying over worried of the girl might hurt Tsuna,just as he walk into his room he found that she was missing! "G-gokudera-kun! Yammoto-kun!She is gone!" Tsuna frantically looking for her in his room.

-/+Meanwhile Zero...-/+

"Just where the heck am I! Box Open!" mumbled Zero as a large Dragon covered with Sky Flames appears as she standing on a tall building. "Let's take a look around here." And for some reasons the dragon seems to understands what Zero is talking about!

-/+In Search-/+

"Just where the heck is that freaking girl! Sob! 10th make me work with the baseball freak! But as the right-handman i will do my best in very thing!" sob poor Gokudera.

-/+Zero POV-/+

"Dammit! JUST WHERE THE HELL AM I! Wait I sense something looking for me... Return to the box... Box Open!" a small sallow (like Kojiro) came out of the box. "Hmm. I need to get out of sight..."

-/+Yammoto POV-/+

"What's wrong Kojiro? You found something? Wait up!"

-/+Zero POV again-/+

"Where are you going? We are going the opposite side! Shit!"

-/+Oh boy...They met-/+

"Good job baseball freak!" smirked Gaokudera, "er, I didn't do anything its kojiro who found her! Credits to kojiro! Thanks pal!" smiled Yammoto like a sun. "Now time to bring her down and bring her to see 10th!" this time Gokudera smirk even more.

"Dammit, they found me." mumbling away." Wait they have box and rings? Hang on, its VONGOLA RINGS!" shouted Zero at the last part. "She knows about us?" shouted Gokudera and Yammoto in harmony.

**Rose: Zero! How could you!**

**Zero: Haiz... What did I do this time?**

**Rose: Nothing :D**

**Zero: DIE! 0**

**Rose: S-sorry! Please R&R ty! *Run away***


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT: IMPORTANT

**Hey people, It's been two freaking 2 years since I last touch this website and story so please forgive me! I'm here to inform you people that I'm gonna rewrite this story on my another account ZeroTheBaby and I will update whenever I'm free! I believe I may rewrite other stories as well so stay tune on my another account, ZeroTheBaby~ :D**


End file.
